


television static eyes

by lesbiankenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Kozume Kenma, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, and mostly for myself, this is long overdue, three boys in love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiankenma/pseuds/lesbiankenma
Summary: It starts the minute they get back; the bedroom's already hazy, a pile of pillows and blankets turning their king size into a nest, and Kenma's got a smile twisting up the crook of his mouth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	television static eyes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some self indulgent trans stoner kenma, olympian kagehina and one of my fav trios! 
> 
> ending is purposely vague - let me know if you'd want a second chapter for stoned!sex and more softness !!
> 
> p.s. - kenma uses he/they pronouns. those don't really translate well to a mlm polyamorous relationship, but i felt it's important to note!  
> 

It starts the minute they get back; the bedroom's already hazy, a pile of pillows and blankets turning their king size into a nest, and Kenma's got a smile twisting up the crook of his mouth.

They've been training for the Olympics for months now, non-stop drills and practices and physiotherapy since April, but as the weather settles into the swampy warmth of late August they've been awarded a solitary week off: consistent stretching and cardio mandatory, but a break nonetheless. Hinata has been planning activities for their week off - a new movie out that he's been itching to see, a trip to buy clothes after all his old t-shirts from high school got too tight around the arms from rapidly growing muscle. Kageyama, on the other hand, is tittering about the naps he's going to take while they're on the train home. He grows fidgety and nearly nods off once or twice on the train, but Hinata keeps him engaged enough to make it home. They walk the length of their neighbourhood a safe foot-and-a-half apart, but when they turn up their own driveway Hinata's fingers coil into Kageyama's. It's comfortable and familiar amidst the new pressure of being an Olympian, and they're gearing up for an antsy kiss when they open the door to the thick smell of marijuana.

Kenma is sitting at his desk, roach sitting in the ashtray next to him and a replay of his latest stream flickering over the screens in front of him, gameplay on the right and chat on the left. He barely hears the boys crack open the door, but the stream of light that pours into the room alerts him. His face melts into a smile, the kind he reserves only for them (and Kuroo, but only when he's really drunk). Headphones chucked off and video minimised, he tucks himself into Kageyama's chest first. It's a rare occurrence, what with how much closer Kenma had been to Hinata during high school and how reserved they both are, but Kageyama's face lights up in a grin and his nose tucks into the darkened roots of Kenma's hair.

Hinata is quick to protest, but Kenma is quicker to grab the front of his jersey and yank him forward into the embrace. His face is shoved into the fabric of Kenma's limited edition vintage remake Neon Genesis Evangelion hoodie, and when he pulls in a deep breath all he smells is stinging sage and conditioner and the summer fresh of their fabric softener. Hinata breathes so deep it turns into a yawn, and before he can drop his gym bag Kenma has taken both their hands and is dragging them off to their bedroom, editing be damned.

They fall together easily, all three of them. Hinata's warmth, his brightness that outshines the sun is what pulls in his two partners, dark and nocturnal and standoffish turned to purring cats basking in his rays. This time, though, it's Kenma that heats them up. Between articles of clothing pulled off and thrown to the laundry basket, he pushes another joint, rolled and lit as if by magic, into their face to take a puff. Their gym gear shed and sweatpants donned, Kenma sticks the end of the joint between Hinata's lips while he wrangles himself out of his binder and back into his hoodie. They don't miss it, the lines of itch and discomfort along Kenma's ribs from overwearing the binder, but decide to bring it up later; tomorrow, maybe, or the next day. They have all the time in the world to discuss Kenma's bad habits, but the issue of grappling their boyfriend into the nest of pillows alongside them feels more important right now.

Plucking the joint from Hinata's mouth and pressing a soft kiss to it instead, Kenma takes a long pull from the joint and turns, clambers into Kageyama's lap for all intents and purposes, and clasps at his jaw. Kageyama knows; has fallen into this routine with them both. It's not that he's a baby, or that he doesn't enjoy smoking - he just hates the taste. He hates how it sticks to his tongue, coats his mouth, flavours all the food he eats after

(it's a lot, by the way. Kenma has the appetite of a bird, and though his boyfriends strict regime forces him to eat healthy most of the time, he indulges when he's smoking. Hinata, expectedly, eats more than the other two combined and seems to pack most of it into the lean muscle curving under every inch of his skin. Together, they raid the kitchen and feed chips, gummies and soda to each other - they have to borderline force it on Kageyama.)

All he's insisting is that shotgunning the smoke makes it easier, smoother and cleaner and the slip of tongue Kenma gives him before he pulls away, pink cheeks and television static eyes, is definitely not something he's going to be complaining about any time soon. It's paired with a cheeky smile, the kind Kenma only gives him when he's fucked out or on his way to stoned, and it zips electricity down Kageyama's spine into the hand he has resting on Kenma's thigh. He squeezes hard, intentional, and mellows out to rub circles into the downy-soft hair dusting his legs.

They stay at it for a long while; it takes much more to get Kenma high than either of his boyfriends, so after he rolls them a joint with his mango papers and they're passing it sleepily between each other, he stretches down under the bed to find his water pipe.

The stretch makes his hoodie slip up past his ribs again, and the marks from before have faded so all that Hinata fixates on when he glances over is how smooth his skin is, how sweet the freckles on his hips are, and how fucking bad he wants to kiss them.

He's tucked into Kageyama's side, enamoured with how he babbles about the Olympics and volleyball and his mom's gyudon, and time slows to a stop when he leans up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Kageyama tastes like those mango papers and syrup from the mochifuwa pancake they shared on the train home.

Plucking the joint from Kageyama's fingers, Hinata draws deep from it and licks the taste of mango off his lips. He holds it in his lungs for a couple seconds, then stubs out the joint in their ashtray and climbs into Kageyama's lap. When he sits like this, he feels like they're in high school again; fumbled confessions and shy kisses after volleyball practice, sharing earphones between classes to show each other their favourite songs. Kageyama was never great at the big shows of affection, but it's okay - Hinata is more than happy to make up for it, and counts himself lucky to be loved by him in any case.

The high school sweetness is made raw and risky and desperate when Hinata tongues Kageyama's mouth open, presses the smoke inside and barely waits for him to inhale before his arms are thrown over his neck and he's locking his knees against Kageyama's hips. A hand pushes up under Hinata's t-shirt (Kageyama's, technically - it's his 'The Way of the Setter' one, stretched out in all directions from that training camp in their first year of high school, and while it used to hang off Hinata's shoulder, he's filled it out a lot more since then.)

The hand currently stroking kanji into his ribcage doesn't belong to the boy Hinata is kissing, though; Kenma has quietly set down his bong and shuffled over to them, to his boys. His.

With one hand on Hinata's ribs and the other on Kageyama's thigh, and more weed in his system than he's allowed himself in a long time, Kenma is melting into Hinata's back, mouthing along his shoulder as far as that ragged old t-shirt will stretch. When he kisses the word _Tobio_ into tanned shoulder muscles, the effect is near instant on the other two.

Kenma still holds a semblance of formality in their relationship. He knows it's ridiculous, knows it'd be different if it was anyone else and that given names wouldn't feel so… intimate. But Kageyama was scary when they first met, and so much taller, and seemed so much more skilled as a setter.

So when it's _Tobio_ mouthed against Hinata's shoulder, when Kenma's high enough to let that final curtain of composure and aloofness slip away, it feels like Hinata and Kageyama are pushed under the warm, comforting water of a bubble bath: their shyness from being less experienced smokers, trying to hold out and seem more sober than they really are fades into nothing more than a hum in the base of their spines.

Kageyama moans, blatant and deep. His voice dropped so much more after high school, and his tenor rattles through Hinata's jaw so much that he has no choice but to mirror Kageyama's moan.

It's good that there's so many pillows and stuffed animals in their king-size, because when they fall together, they fall hard.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos appreciated !! 
> 
> twt/tiktok: lesbiankodzuken for more kenma simpery


End file.
